I'd Die For Her
by Amanthya
Summary: Former YOUWILL fic now in I format. You run into Jack while stealing a jewel. He takes your jewel, decides piracy is not for you, & dumps you on the doorstep of former pirate Will, whom you like. You decide to steal his heart & a ship.
1. Chapter 1

This was up before under my old penname "Evanjaleene", but I lost the password and the email account. Also used to be a reader-insert fic but discontinued allowing that and I got so mad I left and stopped posting after I realized they'd taken down my fic before I could make hard copies. I've found some of the written versions, but IF ANYONE REMEMBERS THIS AND HAS SAVED IT, PLEASE SEND IT TO ME TO EDIT AND REPOST IN THE "I" FORMAT! Still kind of a reader-insert fic. Please EMAIL TO: Thanks so much! And I will be reposting and updating all my fics soon.

Amanthya

Disclaimer: Don't own PotC, make no money off of it. Never will.

** b Chapter One: Raid Gone Wrong /b **

"Damn the man for actually hiring guards!" I yelled to myself, choking on gun smoke. I ran through the jungle-like backyard to the beach, where my modest boat is docked. I am the only crew member--how on earth will I manage to shove off before the guards catch me? Should've thought of that sooner.

"At least I have you," I said to the jewel I fished out of my shirt pocket, kissing it and putting it back. The large emerald would fetch a great price--greater than it had cost old retired commodore Glovlin to get it; his mother had given it to him freely, leaving it to him on her death. But now it was in my possession, mine for the selling. Hee!

I jumped over a log and began to push the boat into deeper waters. Finally in deep enough, I jumped aboard and released the sail. "Wind, old earth, I need wind!" I gasped. "Yes!" The sail puffed out.

I was just out of the bay, and old Glovlin's guards not even ready with their small ship yet, when I noticed another ship due to intercept my set course.

"Who...?" I muttered, then recognized the sails of the Black Pearl. "Oh, bloody hell!"

Rapidly I moved about to change course and go in any direction but towards the Black Pearl. But it loomed up against my boat like a shark against a guppie.

Just then a cannon zoomed over my head and crashed into the ocean in front of me with a THUNK, like a giant was gulping the water. I turned to see the frozen guards at the cannons, gaping and pointing, then yelling and turning their ship around, fleeing from the legendarily cursed ship. I turned back to the Pearl.

Captain Jack Sparrow grinned cheekily at me from the Pearl's deck and waved. "Ahoy! Seems you've done me work for me, luv! Care to hand over that em'rald now?"

I gritted your teeth, way out of my league and cursing my luck, but still I yelled, "No, I don't, Sparrow! Come and catch me!" With that, I turned and dove into the water.


	2. Chapter 2 Attempting Escape

A/N: Kay, I know the term "wanna-be" didn't exist in the pirate time-period, but **let's pretend it did.** There's no other word that conveyed what I wanted to say. I could have used "amateur" but that would have implied actual skill, if not experience. Maybe "aspiring" would have worked, but Jack wouldn't say that and I'm gonna leave it as is.

_Lonaargh_, I was so delighted to see a review I added another chapter right away, just for you! Of course, I have to either rewrite chapter three or hope someone emails it to me, so that will be slower in coming, but here's chapter two!

**Chapter Two: Attempting Escape**

Swimming furiously, I reached the bottom of the bay and pulled myself along, moving forward by grabbing the rocks on the sea floor. Risk irritation to an eye by opening it under water, I see Glovlin's guards in their ship are gone, so I made for the shore, intending to lose Jack's crew in the trees. Lack of air forced me to revise my plan short of my goal, and so I turn upwards, letting the air in my lungs naturally pull me to the surface.

Suddenly a pair of hands grasped my waist and yanked me back! Bubbles flew out of my mouth as I gasped "Eggaaarr!" and struggled. But, too desperate for air to fight long, I went limp and was dragged to the surface.

"Huuuh!" I gasped when my head was above the water again, and fought once more to get free. My captor is a stout, burly man with thinning black-and-grey hair and a tan, lined face.

"Got 'er, Jack," he called, bringing me to a boat which takes me to the Pearl. He dropped me on the deck and I sputtered, climbing to my hands and knees.

"Well." Jack cocked his head sideways and looked down at me. "A lone woman, stealin' from an old man with guards, with one small boat. And ye actually expect ta get away with it?"

I glared up at him wordlessly, managing to keep my hand from going up to grip the emerald and giving away its location.

Jack glanced at my shirt pocket anyway, seeing the lump. A slow smile spread across his face. "A wanna-be pirate. That's interesting."

I spat at him. "I'm not a wanna-be! Perhaps I'm not the captain of some previously cursed ship, but I can hold my own--"

"Ye speak ta bloody well ta be a pirate, for one thing, love. And fer another, ye obviously haven' got the skills to make it in this business. Ye've got ta be the worst pirate I ne'er heard of." Jack nodded to himself. "Yer young--what are ye, sixteen?"

"I'm nineteen!"

"Ah. Well, ye clearly need someone ta look after ye. And we can't have ye in the way ofus real pirates," he smirked.

"You--!"

"I know!" Jack clapped his hands together once. "We'll drop ye where ye can't cause trouble."

"You've no right to do anything with me--"

"Where, sir?" asked your captor, who stood to your side.

"Where else?" Jack asked, not waiting for an answer. "We'll take her to Port Royale." He turned and strode up the deck. "Make ready men! And Anna Maria," he added to a tall

I gulped fearfully, but lifted your chin. "Do what you will, Sparrow. I'll get free."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Indeed ye will, love, but not where ye expect to."

He glanced at the working crew. "Ah! We're off!"


End file.
